1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use in installing radio equipment in vehicles and more particularly to a panel assembly for such a device which can be adapted for use in a variety of different radio installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the great variety of different vehicles and radio equipment available for installation therein, it is necessary to provide a great variety of different mounting hardware and panels to suit the individual installation requirements for each vehicle and radio equipment. In the past, this has required the provision of a great variety of components for use with different radio equipment as installed in each particular vehicle.
This problem has been alleviated by providing universal mounting systems as described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,978, issued May 10, 1988 to Robert J. Ponticelli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,341 issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Robert J. Ponticelli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,654 issued Jan. 10, 1978 to Robert P. Maniaci; U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,879 issued Aug. 22, 1972 to Tom T. Tsuji; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,124 issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Roger J. Alves; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,047 issued Nov. 25, 1975 to Tom T. Tsuji.
In the Tsuji and Alves patents, elongated openings are provided in the panels to permit a small range of lateral adjustment of the panels to accomodate different radios having different spacings between their control shafts. In Ponticelli('978) and Maniaci, openings for the control shafts which are enlarged both horizontally and vertically are provided to permit a limited range of accommodation to shafts located in various positions.